Little Master
by chengsandagan111
Summary: Rai, Regis and Seira walked the kids home like the usual. They just got out from the PC bang so the kids won't come over this time plus- it's already late. While they are on their way to Frankenstein's house, the three nobles heard something cries for help- something's begging to live- something's wanting to survive. If they were you, would you help it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, dearest readers! Here is my very first Noblesse fanfic that I'm dying to share with all of you, specially for Noblesse fans just like me. Yay! So... yeah, feel free to review, fav, follow and comment. Oh, and if you notice wrong wordings or grammar, I am very, very, very sorry! (english isn't my real language but still, I really tried my best). Please, enjoy reading!~

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

 **Little Master**  
By: chengsandagan111

 **Chapter 1**

Rai, Regis and Seira walked the kids home like the usual. They just got out from the PC bang so the kids won't come over this time plus- it's already late. While they are on their way to Frankenstein's house, the three nobles heard something cries for help- something's begging to live- something's wanting to survive. Seira decided to approach this poor little thing by the corner and got back with an injured and almost dying kitten on her hands.

They looked around and there they saw a bunch of children running away from their direction with sticks and stones on their hands, laughing. One of those kids still tried to throw a stone at them then continued to run away. Luckily, Rai noticed it and twitched his fingers on his side so the stone just fell on the ground.

Regis scowled.  
 _To do such ruthless things at a very young age... Where are their manners?!_

Rai took a glance at the kitten. Blood and dirt covering its furry body. He can't stand this violence.

 _How could this innocent creature be a victim of atrocity?_

Rai leaned his hand closer to the kitten and swiped his fingers on its body, then swiped his bloodied fingers on his lips.

"Open your eyes." Rai said.

A brief swish of wind was the only sound they could heard at that moment. Suddenly, the kitten started wriggling its body on Seira's palm and flashed its eyes.

"Mmiiaaaooooo!"

The kitten jumped off from Seira's hands and they're all now watching the tiny creature stand on its paws, rub its face and walk around their feet. Few moments passed, Rai started to walk again followed by the relieved younger nobles.

Seira brought the kitten all the way home. Didn't mind what would be Frankenstein's reaction if he sees the dirty little cat.

"Welcome home, my lord..." the cheerful Frankenstein said as he set down the teacup on the center table.

"...and welcome home to you two... huh?". Frankenstein's sight fell onto Seira's arms. Before his raging glare could kill the kitten and before his dark spear aura emanate, Rai interrupted him.

"Seira saw him on the street... he's just barely healing." He explained as he sat down on the couch and reach for his teacup. Rai glanced at the kitten and Frankenstein followed his sight.

"Ah, such kindhearted student you are, Miss Seira. As expected from the leader of the Loyard family." Frankenstein said as he retreated his dark aura.

 _Being complimented feels nice..._

 _Haaa... furs... scratches... my elegantly upholstered sofa set... master... my house..._

"We're here..." said Tao as he loosened his necktie, followed by Takeo and M-21.

"Eh? Miss Seira? You got a pet?" He continued.

Tao hurriedly approached the kitten and gently scooped it with his hands from Seira. He sat on the floor unconsciously right beside Rai's feet. He curled the little kitten and gently lifted up and down.

"How did you get here? Huh? You precious dirtied little one? Who did this to you?" Tao asked, addressing the kitten.

"W- we just found him on the street. Injured..." Regis answered. He glanced at Takeo and M-21 then back at Tao who's now busied himself from cuddling the furball on his hands.

M-21 kept his eyes on Tao. He and Takeo sat on the couch right across the two younger nobles and realized that this kitten's somewhat just like them, enhanced humans living together with these nobles and Frankenstein. Abused, injured and experimented against their will- before... until they found a home.

"Awww.. you're just like us, aren't you? Huh, little Master? Injured and abused by bad-hearted humans, aren't you?" Tao said. Gently rubbing his nose against the kitten's face.

"Mrrroow?"

By hearing this sound that seemed like echoed throughout the whole house, all attentions are now on the kitten. Even Rai placed his teacup down the saucer, as well as Seira and Regis. M-21 and Takeo leaned forward in unison and rested their elbows on their legs.

"Awwwww.. you're so freaking adorable!" Tao rubbed his cheeks against the kitten.

"Miiiiiiiwww?"

"Awww~ he's purring! He's contented!~ yes! Yes!~ you are loved, little Master!~" Tao giddily continued.

"Mrraaoongg?"

"Ehmm... little Master? Why... 'little master'?" the curious Takeo narrowed his eyes at Tao.

"Ehm.. I just thought of it. Haha!~" the computer geek replied.

"I saw it on the internet long ago. They said that dogs have 'masters' and cats have 'slaves'. That 'masters' and 'slaves' are humans... I mean pet-lover humans, so I called him Little Master." Tao explained cheerfully.

"So, you are... a pet-lover?" M-21 asked.

"I... guess so~ well, anything for this adorable furry little angel... anything for the innocent ones like him... right, Little Master?" Tao answered as he rubbed his cheeks again on the kitten's furry body.

"Of course that can't be true. And you think that one is going to stay here?!" Frankenstein disagreed with pride and even tried to laugh inwardly.

Rai's 'longing-to-touch-this-furball-on-Tao's-hand' look became 'cold-and-steady' stare when he looked at Frankenstein.

 _M- master? D- does he want the cat to stay here too?_

"Can we keep him?" Seira asked.

"O- of course. I- I suppose we can keep him... ha ha ha!" Frankenstein halfheartedly declared.

 _Haaaa... master... my house..._

By hearing this, Rai's face lighten up. To hide his smile and the faint blush on his cheeks, the Noblesse lifted his teacup and took a sip.

"Aren't you gonna need cat stuffs for him? Get him checked by the vet or whatever?" M-21 asked.

"Hmmm... you're right~ you're right~ now that you mention it, why don't you come with me and buy those things for Little Master first? Then I'll look for the best veterinarian through the internet and make an appointment and then you and Takeo can accompany Little Master tomorrow after work? Hm?~ Watcha think...?" Tao said.

"...ah, Miss Seira? Can you hold him for a moment?" He continued as he stood up and handed over Little master to the Loyard family leader.

"Err.. I- I'm not going. You're on your own..." M-21 said as he leaned his back and crossed his arms on his chest. And when he's just about to blink, Tao grabbed his hand as well as Takeo's.

"Hey! I'm not going!" M-21 protested.

"Na ah~ we're all in this together~ please excuse us for a moment. Hahaha!~" Tao said giddily. Dragging his comrades out through the front door.

 _Haaaa... my house... oh, my house..._

Frankenstein stood still beside Rai. His eyebrows almost intersecting to one another, his face looks so displeased and if only his dear master wasn't there, he would have summoned dark spear moments ago and killed Tao and M-21 thousand times for suggesting those cat stuffs. Lucky for them, the Noblesse also want the kitten to stay with them.

After few hours of shopping, the trio finally came back. M-21 carrying the 4 feet tall- 3 feet wide cat tower, Takeo with three large bags of cat food and toys and-

"Hey ya Little master!~ I've got something for you~" the cheerful Tao said as he dig his hand into his pocket for the laser pointer.

"Yeah. You can thank me later for making me carry this stupid tower!" M-21 growled. Placing the cat tower beside Regis' seat.

"Here, your toys." Takeo followed.

"Thanks guys. You're the best comrades I've ever had~" Tao said. His eyes darted to Little Master and his back against his comrades. Sweat drops running through his face.

Tao sat on the floor once again, holding the laser pointer. Now ready to ignore the people around him and Little master for a while.

"Little Master~ wiss-wiss-wiss-wiss~ " Tao called.

The kitten flinched and jumped from Seira's lap. Now on the floor, eagerly chasing the red dot. Tao and Little master caught the whole Frankenstein household once again. Frankenstein's colliding eyebrows are now gone, so as Takeo and M-21's furious glares. They are now replaced with hidden smiles and amusement. Yeah, he could do this everyday.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up next!

 **A/N:** Sorry for the brutality that Little Master had suffered, guys! That was based on my experience of how I got my first cat (that was year 2002, hihi!), I saved him from the bunch of children that're trying to kill him. (But of course, I didn't save him using superpowers like Rai did, haha!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, dearest readers! Here is my very first Noblesse fanfic that I'm dying to share with all of you, specially for Noblesse fans just like me. Yay! So... yeah, feel free to review, fav, follow and comment. Oh, and if you notice wrong wordings or grammar, I am very, very, very sorry! (english isn't my real language). Please, enjoy reading!~

Disclaimer: NOBLESSE isn't mine.

* * *

 **Little Master**  
By: chengsandagan111

 **Chapter 2**

It was already 8:15 in the morning when Frankenstein woke up. He slept late last night doing, reviewing and preparing the school papers and the topics for the upcoming Yeh Ran teacher's conference plus the latest lab result of M-21, Tao and Takeo. He hurriedly went to the bathroom and got dressed.

Although Frankenstein knew that there's no one downstairs at that time, he still hesitantly peered through the door of the living room. After sensing no one in the whole area, he walked to the kitchen and ate the slightly cold breakfast made by Seira. Perfectly placed on the huge white ceramic trays were the whole wheat bread, sunny side up eggs, fried rice mixed with veggie salad, asparagus with bacon wrapped around on each pieces and coffee.

Frankenstein sat on his usual dining seat and chomped one bread while stirring his coffee.

 _Seira made another remarkable set of meals today. Wait. D-did Master ate his breakfast before they left for school?_

Frankenstein's chest thumped. His shoulder slumped. His heartbeat raced. This is so unlike him. He's always attentive. He should always be attentive... for his master. Yet, this happened.

 _Dammit! Of course, Master didn't ate his Ramen breakfast because I woke up late! I didn't prepare his favorite Ramen or even his tea! I completely forgot my Master's meal! Oh, master... I deserve to die!_

This thought made him jerked from his seat and hurried himself again to leave the house. And just when Frankenstein was about to open the front door, Little Master saw him from the topmost of his cat house and ran into him.

"Mraoong?"

"Ugh! What is it, now?! Go back to your house! I'm leaving!" Frankenstein growled.

"Mrraaw?"

"What?! What do you want?! You have enough food for this day, right?! Now, go! go back to your house!" He abruptly said. Furiously glaring at the innocent little being in front of his feet.

Frankenstein lift a hand and pointed where the cat house was. As if this gesture helped Little Master to understand what he meant. Unfortunately for him, Little Master just affectionately blinked its eyes at him and started to rub its face and the side of his body at Frankenstein's feet.

 _Ugh! My pants! Furs! Furs, all-over! This might be my worst morning ever._

"Mraaaoong? Miiiiww~"

Frankenstein sighed. His fiery glares suddenly swept away. It's now replaced with calmness and patience as he kneeled down for Little Master. He caressed Little Master's forehead down to its scruff and in return, the little cat raised its front paws to Frankenstein's knee and started to purr and knead.

"What do you want? Didn't you just ate? Didn't Tao gave you your vitamins?" He asked as he continued to caress Little Master's scruff.

"Maaoong.."

"Don't tell me you want to go to the school too?" He continued.

Little Master didn't meowed back but it jumped and curled onto Frankenstein's leg, still purring and kneading. And before Little Master start to groom himself, Frankenstein decided to lift him from his belly and leaned Little Master closer to his chest.

"Mrraongg.."

"Haaaa.. alright. You're coming with me... but~ you have to stay in my office for the whole day. Don't wander around. Just stay in sight or else I'll ki-" Frankenstein said in a propitiating tone.

Instead of continuing the last word in his sentence, Frankenstein decided to just gently scratch Little Master's head, opened the door and left.

Just like a real father carrying his child, some people might think this moment is adorable. But for him, this is awkward and embarrassing. Little Master's front paws are on his shoulder- kneading. Cat hairs from shedding covering his suit and maybe his coat was ruined by the claws of this sweet little cat.

"Stop kneading. Your claws are piercing my skin." Frankenstein ordered.

It was exactly 9am when Frankenstein sneaked into his office. He pulled up the blinds and gently lowered Little Master onto the windowsill. It was the exact morning breeze he could ever wanted. And when the morning air flow enough into his office, Frankenstein decided to sit down on his swivel chair. Just when he's about to pick up his pen, he could see that there's another stack of papers on his table. Yup, too many stacks of papers covering his desk and the only space left for him was just as wide as the windowsill. Frankenstein sighed.

 _If it were not for Little Master, I could have been here minutes ago. But what's the use of blaming that innocent little being? Haaaa.. I should just finish this before the day ends._

Frankenstein held his pen and glanced at Little Master who's peacefully staring out the window. Its eyes are following the flying birds and the falling leaves outside, ignoring him. Suddenly, Frankenstein remembered something. No, not something but someone. His _Master Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!_

Just like the old days. His master was just like this, blankly staring out the window, living in solitude, enjoying the view like it was the best things he could ever have. But those are now in the past. He won't let his Master to live in solitude once again, he'll give and he'll do everything so his Master could live a normal life.

Frankenstein stood and approached Little Master. This moment might never happen once again or it may never be this precious like this time so he's now staring out of the window too, enjoying the slightly cold breeze and the silence around them. Paperworks could wait.

"Is this why Tao called you 'Little Master' because you'll remind me of my Lord?" Frankenstein calmly asked. Caressing Little Master's head.

"That Tao... What do you think?" He continued.

Little Master didn't meowed back. He stood up and rubbed its face against Frankenstein's cloth and went back to his seat. His back against Frankenstein, his sight following the birds outside.

"I know you're sweet but your furs are all over me, you know?!" Frankenstein complained.

"Nyaonggg~"

Little Master tilted his head towards Frankenstein for a moment. His ear twitched as the gentle strike of wind flipped a few papers from Frankenstein's desk then stared out of the window once again.

"Mraoo.."

Little Master didn't glanced at him anymore. Frankenstein thought that this may be the good time for him to go back to his work. Once again, he caressed Little Master's head down to its scruff then sat down on his swivel chair and started signing the papers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading LITTLE MASTER, guys! Feel free to review, fav, follow and comment!~


End file.
